


Away From Here

by ToTheMax



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: I mean the canon kids are there but its mostly oc time, Original Character-centric, lilly is a trashbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Fern has spent too long on the ship, she doesn't even believe anyone when they say they've come to rescue her. After all, who'd rescue her by now? It's been too long to be remembered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Since the last twdg oc fic got a whopping 2 kudos I've decided to give into my hubris and post the other one shot I did with these fuckers
> 
> Delta is fucked up and this fic only kinda scrapes the surface of what they did in this au but just let it happen

_ They're not there. _

The only light that shone was the setting sun's, streaming in strong orange rays through the bars of the cell window, and Fern was curled up in the corner as always. Indignant eyes cast to the wall, where tally marks were etched into the wood, her fingers grasping tightly against her shirt sleeves. The only noise was the distant chatter of the other soldiers and the waves lapping at the side of the boat.

She tried to ignore the awful stench plaguing her form, the slick red that started drying on her skin.  _ It's already drying. How long has it been?  _ Alex's screams still rang fresh in her mind, the blood still felt fresh on her hands.

_ "You've been with us for a while, Fern,"  _ Lilly had said.  _ "I think it's time you show us just how loyal you really are." _

_ "I wouldn't say she is, ma'am,"  _ Oliver sneered, crossing his arms at her.  _ "You hear the shit she spouts." _

It couldn't have been more than a couple hours ago, but felt like seconds ago that she was wrenching a blade into Alex's neck, feeling warm crimson spilling over her hand and spattering on her face. She could have sworn she tasted it, and the mere thought of it made her gag.

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Can't she think about something else? Like her friends. 

_ They're not here, though.  _

They could be.

Hazel could be just outside the boat, fury scrawled all over her freckles, voice hoarse from screaming at Delta to give her Fern back.

Buck could be right beside her, shotgun in hand with that determined glare he had when things got sketchy. Bandages wrapped his fingers, but he'd fight through the fractures and sprains to get her back.

And Owl--

_ No, wait. Owl's right across the hall. _

She almost blocked out his choked sobs until she heard a retching noise, and someone spitting onto the floor.

"How's he doing?" Omar in the cell over squeaked to Louis.

"He's tired," Louis's exhausted voice was strained from the sobs he held in his chest. He's trying to be strong, since Owl was so weak. "There's a lot of blood lost."

"Shit," Omar whispered. "Is he gonna d--"

"No," Louis interrupted immediately. Fern heard footsteps and hands on the metal bars. "Don't fucking say that. He's gonna be fine." He took in a shaky breath, voice starting to thicken. "We're gonna get off this damn boat, we're gonna go home, and he's gonna be fine."

Fern buried her head in her elbow with a whimpering sigh. She just wanted Buck and Hazel.

_ "We're here to save you,"  _ Hazel would say.  _ "We're getting you out of this hellhole, come on." _

And then Fern would take her hand, smiling as Buck came into the cell.  _ "We can't waste time,"  _ he'd say.  _ "They'll start coming back any second now. We gotta get a move on!"  _ She could feel Hazel's arms around her neck, squeezing her tight in a hug they'd never release from. Her shoulders shaking with a sobbing breath that she was alive after seeing nothing of her for so long. 

But as always, when she looked up expecting to see her friends, they were never there. It was never really there.

She was alone in this dark cell, and they weren't coming. She should expect this by now, it had been six months since she last  _ saw  _ them, and for all she knew Owl could have been lying when he said they were alive.  _ Why did he give me hope,  _ she thought with disdain,  _ why did I  _ let  _ him? _

Hours passed in silence, broken only by the occasional spit from Louis and Owl's cell. When the sun left, taking all the light with it, cell guards lit the hallway candles. It was a cycle of shifts that ended with Minnie watching for the night.

Then she heard it again.

"Fern," Hazel's voice swam in her ears again. "Oh, my God,  _ Fern _ …!"

_ They're not there. _

She heard Owl in the next cell cry out, and Buck laughing. It seemed so close but so far. It wasn't him, it wasn't real.  _ It never is. _

She flickered her eyes up from her ball and saw Hazel in her sight.  _ Just another hallucination,  _ she told herself, turning her eyes away and trying to ignore it.

"Fern? Hey, it's Hazel. Hey, come on!" Her boots thudded against the wood as she came closer. "Oh, my god. What did they  _ do  _ to you?" Her voice gained a tinge of anger. "Fern. Hey, can you hear me?"

_ Go away already. Please, don't give me hope again.  _ She felt it reach out, and shifted her shoulder up to press against her eye.  _ Go away go away GO THE FUCK AWAY. _

Cold fingers settled on her skin, weak hands gently giving her body a shake. She felt it, felt her body move with the touch, and her eyes immediately shot open. Slowly, she turned her gaze to her friend.

_ That touch is real. _

Hazel could have looked better. Her hair was frizzy and poking out from her beanie, eyes dark and tired even in the light. Her face held so many emotions, it was hard to sift through and discern them all. With a small gasp, Fern felt her breath warm her cheek. Slowly, her rusty voice worked.

"...Hazel."

Hazel's face broke into a watery smile, eyes gleaming with tears. "Yeah… it's me, buddy. It's Hazel." She breathed in deeply, trying to steady her breath. "Are you okay?"

Fern heard a whimper escape her throat as tears started streaking down her blood-stained face. Without thinking, she launched herself into Hazel's arms with a grateful sob. 

She took in the feeling of Hazel's arms around her, just like she always imagined it, and couldn't help but smile despite her predicament as she buried her face into Hazel's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, Fern leaning as much as she could into the hug, never wanting to let go.

"We didn't know if you were alive," Hazel breathed as they finally broke away, but Fern kept a tight hold onto her hand. "We… we didn't find you  _ at all,  _ and we saw Owl with your bandana, and-- and I--" Hazel broke off with a sob, bowing her head.

Fern was at a loss for words, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Hazel was  _ here _ . Right in front of her. She was going to leave, like Owl had said the night before.

_ "Once we get off this dinghy, we'll be home-free."  _

She lifted her head at the moment to catch someone else in the doorway, gingerly stepping in. Her curled hair was in a messy ponytail, arms out as if to steady herself. Her eyes were wide behind pink-framed glasses, and something inside Fern said that she knew this girl.

Fern stood up, coming only to chest height to the girl, teary eyes narrowing in concentration.  _ I know her from somewhere. But where…?  _

"It's you," the girl breathed with a smile. "I-I mean… it really is you!" 

Hazel gave a watery laugh and looked at the girl. "See? I-I told you we knew the same Fern!"

_ Oh, my god. It's not. It can't be. _

The girl stooped down next to Hazel, seeming just as disbelieved as Fern was. Gently, she held her hand out.

Fern was pretty sure her heart would explode at any given second. She held her own hand out, and felt familiar fingers wrapping around her palm, which brought a new deluge of tears to her eyes as she shot forward, more fervent than before, into the girl's arms.

_ "SARAH!" _

It had been  _ years  _ since she’d seen Sarah. She was pretty sure she died, but then again, she thought the same about Owl. She still felt the same, though. Her hands smoothing out Fern’s hair, her light, grateful laughter. It was then that Fern realized just how much she missed her, despite forgetting about her on multiple occasions.

Hazel had to interrupt the hug for just a moment. She hated to, but they had to be quick now. There would be plenty of time for hugging and making up later “Hey, guys, we need to move. They’re gonna come at us any sec--”

A dreadful  _ slam _ washed away all the happy elation. Sarah froze in Fern’s arms, and all three girls whipped to the cell door, which was now closed. Shouting erupted in the halls.

“Minnie, what the  _ fuck _ \--!”

“Get in the cell, now!”

_ “Don’t fucking point that at him!” _

“I  _ will  _ kill him, Violet! Don’t test me!”

“What the fuck?” Hazel shot to the door, grabbing at the bars. “Minnie, what are you doing!?”

“Called it,” Buck spat from across the hall, viciously rattling the bars of his cell door. “Minerva, come the fuck on!”

Fern sighed, falling away from Sarah’s arms and moving back to her corner. They were trapped again, their only hope of leaving snuffed out. She should have known not to get hopeful again. 

At least they were together this time.


End file.
